Our First Kiss
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Its a new moon and the stars are spread across the night sky; Hazuki just got out of the bath, and decides to sit on the roof. While Kouhei looks up at the sky while out on his porch and noticed Haz sitting on the roof gazing up at the stars. Will Kouhei have the guts to give her a kiss? Will Hazuki even allow it?


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MOONPHASE ANIME OR ITS CHARACTERS, but I DO own the storyline. Enjoy ;) **

**Our First Kiss**

The moon was anew, and all the stars seemed to light up the sky as if over a million candles were lit across the night sky. Hazuki was just getting out of the bath; her ivory skin glowed under the light of the candles spread out in the room, the smell of vanilla filled the air. She smiled to herself as she quickly dressed in a thick cotton nightgown as she went to her room to brush her hair. Once she finished, she decided she wanted to sit on the roof for a while, and thus climbed a ladder and sat at the edge of the roof, looking up at the stars. She looked around to make sure no one was watching as she clasped her hands together and made a wish with all her heart. Just then, Kouhei was coming out of his room, freshly bathed and wearing comfortable sweats with a loosely fitting t-shirt, he walked out onto the balcony as he looked up at the night sky and smiled. Suddenly he heard a sigh as he looked up at the roof and saw a familiar face, as he looked up at her he remembered the first time he met her.

"Hey! Haz, what are you doing up there!? Don't you know it's dangerous to be sitting up there like that?" Kouhei climbed up the ladder, as Hazuki seemed flustered and yelled back,

"I'm a vampire ya know! These kinds of acts aren't an endangerment to my kind; I'm perfectly safe up here. Beside, I wanted to see the stars tonight." She smiled up at the sky again as Kouhei sat next to her.

"Well, I guess I'll have to join you, since I'm your 'slave.'" Kouhei teased as he watched her giggle to herself.

"A terrible one at that." She nudged him.

"Hey!" He began to laugh as she joined him.

They then sat there in silence as Kouhei looked over at her.

"I just realized something." He started.

"What?" She asked.

"You're always the one who kisses me, but I've never had the chance to kiss you." Kouhei blushed as Hazuki looked at him in shock.

"What!?" Hazuki yelled as she backed away from him, nearly falling over.

"It's true, and if we both love each other, don't you think it's important that we give each other our first kiss?" Kouhei looked at her genuinely.

"I-I guess." Hazuki's face turned fifty shades of red.

"I don't want to force you." Kouhei rubbed the back of his head as she looked away and twiddled her fingers together bashfully.

"N-no, it's not that, I just don't know. I mean, what will happen if you suck my blood?" Hazuki looked at him, and he began to laugh.

"Hahahaha, no! Not that kind of kiss Haz!" Kouhei continued laughing as Hazuki became extremely flustered and angered by this.

"Don't laugh at me!" She yelled at him as she stood and walked towards the other side of the roof.

"Haz, Haz wait! I didn't mean to laugh at you." He stood, but seemed to be slightly unbalanced, as he regained it and slowly moved towards her. As he reached her, he sat next to her and tried to look her in the eye, but she clearly didn't want anything to do with him.

"Look Haz, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to laugh at you, what you said was really cute ok? Come on, I don't want to fight with you tonight." Kouhei nudged her as she pursed her lips and looked at him.

"Hmph, fine, I forgive you. But don't ever do that again, or I'll suck you dry next time." She threatened.

"Fine." He smiled. Suddenly he leaned in as he looked deep into her eyes, Hazuki blushed as she tried to turn away, but it was too late. His lips were on hers, as he gave her a gentle light kiss; she closed her eyes as they sat there for a moment, somewhat surprised at how it turned out.

"That was, interesting." Kouhei rubbed the back of his head as Hazuki smiled and turned away.

"Idiot." Hazuki was still bright red as she leaned against him.

"What a beautiful night." Kouhei looked up at the sky as Hazuki looked up and smiled.

"Hmm, I guess it is a nice night." Hazuki smiled as Kouhei wrapped his arm around her. Then she thought to herself, _I guess wishes do come true._

The End


End file.
